Just Another Date
by Rawr it's Kizami
Summary: What harm is one normal date going to do? ...Toji gets waterlogged, Kaworu gets stalked, and they get mugged! What else could possibly go wrong? The story is better than the summary


Disclaimer: KizamiRoX0rZ doesn't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. She owns Ryumi Karasu and Fukori Nakeda, as well as the excess characters in the fic, and the amusement park. YES, the amusement park... she created it.. so if you try finding it... you won't find anything.

Pairings: Couldn't help myself :D Sorry, but you readers might get confused about who's with who! Asuka + Shinji, Hikari + Toji, Ryumi (OC) + Kaworu, Fukori (OC) + Kensuke

**Just Another Date**  
by KizamiRoX0rZ

Kaworu and Shinji sighed. It was almost eight-thirty, when Kensuke and Toji miraculously got up each day. Kaworu set the table while Shinji cooked the breakfast. They both sighed as the two person stampede made its way to the table.

"Morning!" they both greeted.

Everyone sat down while Shinji served the food. He sat in his seat and joined everyone. "So, what have we got planned for today?"

Toji shrugged. "We could always play hide and seek." He looked around the table at everyone's horrified faces. "Okay, how about baseball?" Everyone stared at him again. "Naw..." They let out the breath that they had been holding until Toji continued. "Dodgeball is much better!"

"I'll take the kitchen," Kaworu began, "Shinji, you take the living room, and Kensuke, you take the rooms."

They nodded and scattered to their designated locations, leaving Toji sitting there.

He pouted. "Come on guys... I'm not that bad!"

Ryumi sighed groggily as a pillow collided with her head. She blinked her eyes open, sat up angrily, and shouted, "Okay, who threw that?"

Hikari and Fukori both pointed at Asuka, who stuck her tongue out at them childishly. She turned back to face Ryumi in time to see a pillow hit her in the face.

Soon, everyone was engaged in a pillow fight, which included pillows flying everywhere.

It stopped as abruptly as it had started when the phone fell to the floor with a loud THUMP. They looked at it, and back to everyone else.

"So," began Hikari, "What are we going to do today?"

Fukori gasped and beamed. "I almost forgot! Today is the grand opening of that new amusement park in New-Tokyo 2! We should go!"

Asuka grinned and said, "It's no fun if it's just us going. We should call the guys!"

Suddenly, the fallen phone flew out of nowhere at Asuka. "It was your idea," said Ryumi matter-of-factly. "You call them."

Asuka dialed in the number and waited. "Good morning, Shinji!" She paused for a second. "We were wondering if you and the guys would like to go with us to the new amusement park in New-Tokyo 2!" She paused again as Shinji handed the phone to Kaworu, who handed it to Toji, who tossed it to Kensuke, who turned it on speaker phone. Agreeing with the occasional 'okay' or 'mhm', she ended the conversation with, "Okay! We'll meet you guys there!" She turned off the phone and turned to the others. "We're meeting them there at 9:30."

Ryumi sighed and sat back down on her bed. "We have thirty minutes to get ready and thirty minutes to get on the train to New-Tokyo 2."

"Then we should probably hurry," said Hikari.

Asuka tapped her foot on the cement impatiently while the four of them waited for their boyfriends. "Where are they? It's already 9:41 and I don't see any meek little brown haired boy! Do you?" She turned around to face the parking lot, half expecting to see nothing and half expecting to see that meek boy running up to them, apologizing frantically.

"I say we go in without them," spat out Ryumi. "It's their fault they're late."

"Who's late?"

She whirled around, lost her balance on a rock, and was sent colliding into Kaworu. "...Sorry," she muttered quietly.

Toji cracked up, but was shut up once he was met by a painful headache thanks to Hikari.

Once Ryumi had regained her balance, the group walked through the gates. Everyone walked in normally, with the exception of Fukori's skipping and Asuka's dragging Shinji.

Once they had all entered, the eight of them stared at the map. This place, evidently, was huge!

"Where to first?" Hikari asked, peering at the map.

"I want to go on the rollar coaster! No wait! The haunted house! No! The bumper cars! Oh! The Tunnel of Love!" He winked at Hikari.

They stared at him speechlessly.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ryumi demanded.

"That's easy." He grinned. "The Haunted House!"

"I think I'm going to skip this part." Kensuke walked over to the bench, rubbing his temple.

Fukori frowned in concern and followed him. "I'll stay with Kensuke. You guys go on ahead." She handed him a bottle of aspirin. "This will make you feel better."

Ryumi walked along the halls observantly, clinging onto Kaworu's arm. The walls were black with a graveyard style decor, under a ceiling resembling a full moonlit sky. From a bird's eye view, the place looked like a labyrinth.

Everything was going peacefully, until a guy in a zombie costume jumped out at them, moaning.

Ryumi let out a soft squeak and kicked the side of the zombie's head, causing it to fall off, revealing a guy with brown hair.

"What kind of mad woman are you?" he shouted before running off into a secret entrance in the graveyard.

Kaworu laughed and held the pouting girl close. He patted her head and said, "Were you really that scared?"

She looked at the ground. "Not my fault. He was the one who jumped out at us."

He shook his head, smiling. The sooner they got out of there, the better, for both the haunted house staff and for themselves should she get surprised again.

At another end of the Haunted House, Asuka and Shinji had their own problems.

A scream was heard and Shinji jumped back, causing Asuka to be dragged with him. She glared at him and said, "What kind of man are you?"

He blushed and they continued walking, until another scream was heard, followed by a moan. Shinji nearly jumped back again, if Asuka weren't holding on so tightly.

They walked along, until they heard a third moan. They looked at its origin, figuring it to be some sort of speaker hidden amongst the graves. What they saw, made their eyes go wide.

"This is a Haunted House!" Asuka yelled. "Go get a room!" She flipped one of the grave markers onto the couple making out and 'humph'ed. For the rest of the ride, she dragged Shinji through every room, to his relief.

At last, Toji and Hikari were at the end of the horrendous journey. The lights flickered until they turned off altogether. Everyone in the room, except for Toji, screamed.

"I see dead people."

"No, you don't!" shouted Toji. "Besides! I can see your shoes!" He pointed to a pair of pink sneakers peaking out from under the velvet curtains, with light seeping out from them. "And they're PINK!"

Hikari covered her face with her hands.

All the while, Kensuke and Fukori were being good friends by waiting patiently outside for them to return.

"You should have taken those aspririns, Kensuke," Fukori warned. "Now your headache is bound to get even worse than it already has."

"I know, it's my fault." Kensuke looked up just in time to see one of the workers with a big bump on the side of his face put up a sign in front of the haunted house.

The sign read:

>No street-fighting girls with silver-haired boyfriends  
>No unappreciative people  
>No PMSing red haired girls

He groaned. "Ryumi, Toji, and Asuka." His headache was getting worse. He eventually gave into the pain and accepted the again offered aspirin.

About five minutes, Toji and Hikari emerged, with Toji laughing maniacally and Hikari with her face in her hands. Later, Ryumi and Kaworu walked out, with her clinging onto his arm and looking at the ground. Lastly, Asuka emerged with Shinji clinging onto her arm for dear life.

"Where do we go now?" asked Fukori, tilting her head to the side slightly, as if saying 'hurry up and decide! And you better decide right!'

Toji grinned slyly. "Let's go on the Tunnel of Love." He winked at Hikari, who immediately picked up her head and beamed.

Kensuke looked up as well. "That's actually not a bad idea."

So the gang made their way to the Tunnel of Love ride, where they were forced to separate from their partners in a boys only line and a girls only line.

As fate would have it, Ryumi ended up on a boat with Shinji, who wouldn't stop turning red throughout the whole ride. Asuka ended up with Toji, where they both sat at least a foot away from each other. Hikari ended up with some guy who kept asking her if she liked to swim. Kaworu ended up with a girl who kept trying to kiss him. Kensuke and Fukori, the lucky couple, ended up with each other.

The ride ended after five minutes going through love decorated tunnels and the group met up again.

Kaworu tried to hide himself behind Ryumi, due to the fact that the girl he had ended up with started stalking him. Hikari clinged onto Toji. For her, the memories of the ride were just too much!

Ryumi stared at the blonde haired girl in front of her. She kept winking to Kaworu behind her, making Hikari and Kensuke hold her back from killing her.

"GET AWAY ALREADY!"

Hikari cleared her throat. "What she means is, would you kindly step away from us?"

"Certainly." The girl bowed, apologized, and walked off, only to circle and come back, glomping onto Kaworu, who turned into a second Shinji and clinged onto Ryumi's arm.

Ryumi stared at the girl again, blinking. She looked about their age, if not slightly younger, and was very pretty. That didn't stop her though. "Exactly what is it that you want?" The girl opened her mouth to say something but Ryumi interrupted her. "Nevermind. Don't answer that."

The girl cleared her throat. "I am Kuki Shigamitsuku. And you are?"

Asuka and Toji looked at the girl with unamused expressions. She walks up to them and asks them who they were?

Ryumi narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I am GOING TO KICK YOUR--" Her mouth was covered by Asuka and her arms were held back by Hikari.

Fukori and Shinji stepped up apologitecially. "What she meant to say was," Fukori began. "She's that boy's," she gestured to a distraught Kaworu, "girlfriend."

"And she would," added Shinji, "appreciate it if you let go of him."

A devious plan formed in the Kuki girl's head. "Sure. I'll let go of him..."

And just like that, the girl skipped off, while Kaworu wrapped his arms around Ryumi, muttering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Hikari cleared her throat. "Why don't we give the Tunnel of Love another try." She smiled.

"NO!"

"Awww, come on. I have a plan!"

Hikari's plan consisted of them standing in line like usual, but when it came time to board the boats, they would stand to the side and wait until their boyfriends/girlfriends appeared. Then, they hop into the boat before the worker could do anything about it. Miraculously, it worked, except for the problem about the meek/slow ones.

This time, Ryumi ended up with Kaworu, to his relief. Hikari ended up with her Toji, much to her relief. Asuka ended up with Kensuke, while Shinji ended up with Fukori. By the end of the ride, Hikari was kissing Toji, and Ryumi was snuggling up to Kaworu.

"Now what?" Kensuke asked. He could have sworn that he had seen a blonde girl run and hide behind a huge tree.

"The rollar coaster," replied Toji, grinning.

The group went to the rollarcoaster, with Shinji, Kensuke, and Fukori sitting it out. When the picture was done, they were the first ones to see and crack up at it.

Hikari was clutching onto Toji while Asuka was laughing and screaming her head off, her hair flying behind her. Ryumi and Kaworu just kind of sat there, with her hair flying behind her. You could tell they were holding hands just by the look on their faces.

The two gangs regrouped at the restaurant, where Shinji showed them the picture.

"Look at how Asuka looks," Toji said, laughing. He was met by another palm meets head scenario.

They entered the restaurant and were seated quickly. After the meal, they all checked their fortune cookies, starting with Fukori.

"'Someone in your party will lean back too far in their chair and topple over, knocking over a waiter with a pitcher of water and getting drenched with it.' That's kind of farfetched."

Toji scoffed. "If that happens, I'll eat Shinji's SDAT!" Upon hearing that, Shinji carefully tucked his precious SDAT into his pocket.

Asuka, who was sitting next to him, pushed Toji's chair back. He knocked into a waiter holding a pitcher of water. The water dumped onto Toji just as Hikari caught the pitcher.

Shinji opened his fortune and sighed. "A surprise is waiting for you."

Asuka grinned as Hikari, Fukori, and Ryumi nodded at her. She grabbed Shinji and kissed him. "There's your surprise."

Ryumi laughed and checked her own fortune. "Confucius say: Someone in your party will get drenched with water many, many times." She looked at Asuka, who nodded. "I don't want to make Confucius a liar." With that said, she and Asuka both threw their water glasses at Toji, who spat it back out onto his plate.

Hikari giggled and checked her own. "Happiness comes in all shapes and sizes." She smiled and clinged onto the wet Toji, which made her release him immediately.

"Surprise looms around every corner," Toji said. He squeezed the water out of his hair. "I think it just did."

"Mine says, 'You will have an unexpected visitor,'" Kaworu said, sighing. "Dear Kami... I hope not."

"Me too," Ryumi grumbled under her breath.

Asuka grinned. "My turn!" She opened her fortune and grinned wider if possible. "You will experience something unusual. As if going on the Tunnel of Love with Kensuke wasn't unusual!"

Kensuke stuck his tongue out at her and read his fortune. "...I'd rather not."

Ryumi propped her hand under her chin. "Why not?"

"...Fine." He sighed and took a deep breath. "Confucius say: 'You will have to steal a fishing rod... from a slut.'"

Everyone stared speechlessly at Kensuke.

Toji was the one to break the ice. "What kind of fortune was that?"

Asuka scoffed. "I think you mean, 'What kind of person was Confucius?'"

"Can we change the subject?" Kensuke sighed.

After lunch, they split up into two groups because Toji wanted to go on the bumper cars while Asuka wanted to go on the spinning cups.

Asuka grinned once they arrived and dragged Shinji into the nearest cup. Kaworu and Ryumi climbed into the one next to their's, although Kaworu could have sworn he saw a blonde person get into the one next to their's.

In the middle of the ride, it broke down, causing Asuka to groan, Shinji to worry, Kaworu to fear the blonde named Kuki to come back, and Ryumi to swear she saw a blonde girl.

The ride came back on and ended after two spins. The four of them got off, with Kaworu a little too observant.

"Did you guys see something earlier?" he asked, eyes shifting back and forth.

"Actually," said Ryumi, patting his hand softly, "I did. I think I saw your sense of reality fly through your head when we were still in the cups, Kaworu."

"Come on, Ryumi. Seriously."

She thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I think I did see that stalker of your's."

"That's who I thought I saw!"

Asuka and Shinji looked back and forth. "I don't see anything," they both said.

Kaworu shrugged and they continued to the meeting place, where they saw Toji drenched and Kensuke with a fishing pole in his hand.

Shinji blinked a couple of times before the scene before him actually processed in his brain. "What happened?"

Hikari sighed. "Well..."

**(Flashback+ Hikari's POV)**

After going on the bumber cars, which might I add, got my Toji-kun all hyped up, we went on the Tunnel of Love again, just because Kensuke wanted to have some alone time with Fukori.

They were right behind us, and behind them, from what I could tell, was this girl with this guy, and she was all over him. But that's beside the point. Anyway, Toji and I were just sitting there, when suddenly, he just fell out!

Kensuke must have seen because I saw him shouting for a pole or, to my surprise, a fishing rod.

"Does anyone have anything!" I heard Fukori shout.

Then, surprisingly, the slut behind them answered with a yes! But, she wouldn't give it, so Kensuke had to leap over the gap between their boats and stole the fishing pole. He fished Toji out before he could drown, thank Kami.

But the point was, Toji didn't die! He just got wet... like in Ryumi's fortune...

**(End Flashback)**

Everyone stared at her.

"Wow..." Asuka and Ryumi intoned.

Toji scoffed. "Well, at least it isn't raining."

As if on cue, the rain started pounding on the cement, causing everyone to duck for cover. Ryumi, Asuka, Hikari and Fukori left to buy umbrellas, and returned with exactly three and a half of them.

Ryumi handed the black umbrella to Kaworu, who held it over them with one arm and held her close with the other.

Shinji held the umbrella above him and Asuka while she smiled and clinged onto him.

Fukori held the umbrella with one arm and used the other one to hold onto Kensuke.

Hikari's umbrella was one of those really small ones that only shield one person from the rain. She shrugged at Toji and offered it to him, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, Toji," she said. "They only had this one left. The others raced to the counter before I even got there."

"It's okay." Toji sighed wearily but put on a smile soon after. "Might as well make the best of it. I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain!" He sneezed, cutting off his 'singing'.

Hikari ran to his side with her small umbrella. "Oh.. we don't have time to go all the way back to New-Tokyo 3..."

"Then lets get a room in New-Tokyo 2," Asuka said.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious," muttered Ryumi under her breath.

Toji sneezed again.

"What do you mean you're booked?" Ryumi grabbed the collar of the receptionist, causing his eyes to grow wide.

"I'm sorry! I'll check again!"

"For your sake, you better find a room." She released him as he started typing into his computer.

"I think we have a room."

Everyone's eyes lit up as they stared at him. Ryumi and Asuka's eyes narrrowed, Hikari's expression lightened as she handed Toji a tissue, Kaworu, Shinji, and Kensuke sighed, Toji sneezed, and Fukori smiled as she waited.

"It only has one bed. I'm sorry, and the spare cots are all used up as well..."

"WHAT!" Asuka and Ryumi leaned over the counter and glared at him.

"I'm sorry! I only work here! And it's probably because the new amusement park opened up next door!"

"We'll take it," Kaworu said, handing the man the money. He sighed as the man said that it was on the house, just as long as Kaworu and Shinji would keep their girlfriends away from him.

The eight of them made their way to their room with Toji sneezing the whole way. When they opened the door, Shinji turned redder than ever as Hikari nearly screamed.

The room only had one bed, one sofa, no cots, but there were three extra blankets and pillows in the closet. At the window, where the view should be, was a brick wall.

Asuka went over and sat down on the bed. "Like Misato always said, 'Never go to bed with a guy after age 5.'"

Ryumi nodded and sat down next to Asuka as Fukori went to the closet.

"Guys... we have to share some blankets...and beds... and pillows... and probably the sofa too."

"I'm getting the bed!" everyone shouted.

Hikari sighed and walked to the bedside table. She took the pen and pad of paper and wrote down the list of what they sleep on twice, once on each paper, folded them, and scrambled them on the bed.

"Pick one."

Asuka shrugged and picked a paper. "I got blanket number 1..."

Ryumi sighed and picked one too. "I got the couch..." She glanced over and nearly facefaulted when she saw it could stretch out into a bed.

Fukori picked a piece and said, "I got blanket number 2..."

Toji sneezed and let Shinji take his paper for him before he went into a sneezing frenzy.

"Toji got blanket number 1 and I got the bed..."

Asuka 'humph'ed and handed the paper to Hikari before slinking up to Shinji. "Well, I'm sleeping on the bed." She grinned and turned back to Shinji.

Kaworu sighed and picked up a folded paper. "Blanket number 2."

Fukori grinned. "Ryumi... you could always trade with me... then you could get blanket number 2 and I could get the couch..."

Ryumi laughed and said, "Ahaha... no." She gave Fukori a smile before dragging Kaworu over to the couch to help her figure out how to pull it out.

Kensuke grinned. "That leaves me with blanket number 2."

Hikari smiled at Toji before slapping him on the head. As he groaned and sneezed simulataneously, Hikari took the opportunity to say, "Toji, I'm not letting you get me sick. I'm sleeping on the bed and Shinji can sleep next to Kaworu." She gestured behind her to the rather wide couch-bed.

Shinji blushed while Kensuke and Kaworu grinned slyly, prompting Fukori and Ryumi to slap them.

"I didn't say anything," Kensuke said in his defense.

"But you were thinking it," Fukori said matter-of-factly. "No trying any funny business in the middle of the night, boys!"

"How could I?" Kaworu said, smiling. "I can't do anything with Shinji there."

"Apparently Shinji has never slept with you before," Ryumi said, pointing a finger in Shinji's flushed direction. "Otherwise he would have known about your snuggling in the middle of the night."

Kaworu turned redder than Shinji. "I said that I was sorry for pushing you off the bed already."

"And I said I forgive you. But I have to admit, I think I'm scarred for life."

Shinji yawned softly and woke up, blinking away the last moments of sleep. He sat up and looked at his companions, who weren't awake yet.

Ryumi and Fukori were snuggling up to their boyfriends, who had their arms wrapped around them. Toji was a mess of blankets and arms and legs, while Asuka was on the bed, and Hikari was on the floor.

He looked at the digital clock beside the bed. It flashed 8:30, the usual time when everyone woke up.

The first one to wake up was Ryumi, who immediately turned red and started waking up Kaworu. Fukori woke up just then and smiled as she woke up Kensuke. Toji sneezed himself awake. Hikari fluttered her eyes open and sat up, hitting her head on the bedside table. Asuka woke up after that, yawning.

There was a knock at the door, which Shinji automatically went to answer. Abruptly, a blonde girl bounded inside and stopped at the foot of the couch-bed.

Kaworu almost screamed. Ryumi narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Kuki beamed. "I followed you guys. I've been sleeping outside your door ever since." Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "What are you doing in bed with MY Kaworu?"

Fukori gave Kuki a funny expression. "How did you even know his name?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Kensuke said. "She said she followed us!"

"Hey, Kaworu," Asuka said. "Your fortune came true. You had an unexpected visitor."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Asuka," Ryumi said, still glaring at Kuki.

Toji sneezed again, causing Kuki to jump up in surprise.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Hikari asked Kuki. "You were standing in line for the Tunnel of Love."

Kuki laughed. "No I wasn't. I was sitting there, thinking of a way to meet a great guy! My brother was in line though. And so, when I saw Kaworu, I leapt over there in front of her." She pointed at an unamused Ryumi.

"That explains it." In Hikari's mind, she saw Kuki's plan unfold.

They were supposed to get on the boat with their boyfriends, but this girl had intervened. Fukori and Kensuke had been first, then Ryumi and Kaworu, but Kuki had jumped in front of her, making Ryumi get on the boat with Shinji, who was supposed to go with Asuka. Asuka ended up with Toji, since Hikari was behind her. Hikari ended up as the unlucky one, with Kuki's brother.

"And I knew we were going to end up together." Kuki sighed and glomped onto Kaworu. Every second Kuki was in the room added to Ryumi's anger, and every second Kuki was on Kaworu doubled it.

Fukori cleared her throat. "You can't end up together."

"Sure we can! And we did!"

Fukori cleared her throat again, but Toji beat her to it. He sneezed first, then continued. "That'th 'cuth Kawou ith wif Ryumi." He sneezed again, causing Hikari to worry about him and bring him a tissue.

"That doesn't matter! Our love can shine through.."

Throughout the whole thing, Kaworu stayed quiet, although he could have sworn he saw Ryumi's eyes get redder and redder by the minute.

"I don't think he's about to cheat on her," Kensuke pointed out. "Believe it or not, everyone in this room, except for you, has their special someone here." He held a smiling Fukori close and saw Asuka run up and cling onto Shinji while Hikari held a sick Toji's hand just as Ryumi calmed down a little when Kaworu held her hand...

"B-b-b-but!"

...and saw her anger go back up again at Kuki's voice. "The only 'but' here is your's leaving." Ryumi stood up and dragged Kuki out of the room where they heard pieces of the argument, but they could make out who was who clearly.

Kuki: What gives you the right to kick me out?

Ryumi: The exact same right that allows you to stalk my boyfriend!

Kuki: Who says he's your boyfriend?

Ryumi: Everyone!

Kuki: Define everyone!

Ryumi: All living and non-living things on Heaven and Earth besides you!

Kuki: Who says!

Ryumi: We've been over that!

Kuki: ONII-SAN!

Kuki's brother: Who're you?

Ryumi: That's my line, Mr. I'm a lackey for my stalker sister!

Kuki's brother: What did you call me?

Ryumi: You heard me!

Kuki's brother: What?

Kuki: He's deaf in one ear. That's why I had to shout. He was just down the hall too.

Ryumi: ...oh. I'll repeat myself then. WHO ARE YOU?

Kuki's brother: Didn't you hear Kuki? I'm HER BROTHER.

Ryumi: I'm not stupid! You got a name Mr. Big Brother?

Kuki's brother: Didn't you just hear her call me!

Ryumi: You're name is Onii-san?

Kuki's brother: No! Just Onii!

Ryumi: Your family is full of weirdos.

Onii: What did you say?

Ryumi: You heard me! Or did you?

Onii: I heard you!

Ryumi: Good! Then hear me when I say this: YOU LOOK LIKE A WIMP!

Onii: WHAT?

Ryumi: YOU HEARD ME! You look like you couldn't even kill a fly!

Onii: Why I ought to..

Just then, Hikari pulled open the door to reveal Ryumi standing over the dazed body of Kuki's brother. His eyes were swirly, as if she had just pulled a Hikari headache. Kuki was no where in sight.

Hikari started jumping with joy. "Thank you, Ryumi! That guy creeped me out! He kept asking me whether or not I liked to go swimming..."

Ryumi beamed. "Aww.. it was nothing. All I did was stick my foot out when he came charging at me." She gagged when Kaworu ran up to her.

"You got rid of her!"

Fukori walked up to them and smiled. "At least that's over."

Kensuke nodded. "But... the problem is... it's still pouring and Toji's still sick." As if adding to Kensuke's credibility, Toji sneezed and the rain thundered.

"We're not even sure if the trains will run," Shinji said, closing the door behind everyone.

"Thingth juth can't get any worthe than thith," Toji stated.

The rain poured even harder, lightning flashed, thunder roared, and as if making matters worse, the lights went out in their viewless room.

"It canth get any worthe--"

"Don't say it!" Asuka shouted.

"But it'th thrue."

Fukori buried her face in her hands. "In this weather, the trains won't be running!"

"Which means, we're stuck in New-Tokyo 2 with a crazed stalker still out there!" Kensuke plopped down onto the couch-bed and shook his head. "Things just can't--"

"Don't say it!"

**(OWARI)**

Or is it?

To be continued?

Or is it over for them?


End file.
